Jojos Heroic Adventure
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: -Jotaro and Joseph join UA, Giorno Joins The Yakuza and Johnny and Josuke become Jockeys, this certainly is a Bizare Adventure- that Last line was cheesy, I Know!


**This takes place during the events of the game, JoJos Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of heaven, but heavily Divergent from the main plot. I plan to make this into a monthly series, and hope that all of my previous followers know that just because I'm doing another series doesn't mean that I've abandoned the Shirou Selections Weekly Scheduled uploads.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or JoJos Bizarre Adventure, these properties belong to Kohei Horikoshi, Shueisha, studio Bones, Hirohiko Araki, and David productions respectively. Please support the Official release.**

* * *

Giorno stood there, the stranger calling himself Jotaro Kujo Explaining that in essence 'the corpse parts were bringing old friends to life to fight those of Joestar blood. A blood that Giorno Apparently shared.

"good Greif, you know how hard this would have been to believe if you hadn't saved me from my friends Mista and Fugo right?"

the Italian Blond asked

"I didn't choose to come here kid, now are we going back into the turtle or not?"

the Black-haired Japanese man responded

they both stepped towards the turtle that contained the apparent rest of the bloodline and then disappeared.

* * *

Out of the Shadows walked a man with long blond hair in a bright pink overcoat, with him stood two others. One was with black hair and a purple shirt, he seemed to cast a small shadow around him at all times. the other was a large man with green and black eyes, he wore bright yellow and seemed to compliment the shadows surrounding them. The blonde man spoke

"we shall begin our assault by taking out five of the most powerful Joestars they have. Those being Jotaro, Giorno, Johnny, Joseph and Josuke. any questions?"

he asked in an authoritative voice.

the Black-haired man of whom was casting shadows asked

"Valentine, I understand Jotaro due to his super powerful stand, and a similar ability to Lord Dio, But why the others. As far as I can see, all we are doing is picking on a child, a Cripple, A fool and a Delinquent, of whom should be easy to take out?"

the tall Fat man spoke in Agreement

"I concur with Alessi, to a point at least. While I don't think that Joseph, Johnny or Josuke would be any future trouble. However, Giorno is a special case though as his ability to turn standard matter into biological matter could prove as an invaluable as you cannot harm said Animals or plants. that's not even bringing up the power he has thanks to his Requiem, of which allows him to reset anything to the point of zero."

Valentine took his turn to speak

"while I respect both of your points as Possibly valid, they are very clearly both wrong. while I Agree with Alessi in the Fact that Jotaro must be taken down, and I agree with Polpo that Giorno should be taken out, you are missing the farther point entirely. For my first point, I shall analyze the powers of Johnny Joestar, of whom in spite of his crippled status Managed to Defeat me. now under any normal circumstances, this would be Impossible, however his Stand, specifically the fourth part of said stand can literally shoot bullets that can make any object spin indefinitely. Meaning that under the usual reasoning no one would be able to defeat him, however, you two in conjunction can definitely defeat him. Next, we come to Joseph Joestar. Like you I think he's a fool for flaunting his strength and personality Without cause. However, unlike the persona he Portrays, he is definitely a Genius. this is proven by the fact that he defeated Kars, the ultimate lifeform and inventor of immortality, with only his wit and luck. that Added to him being the most skilled Hamon User in the Joestar line mind you, he is only the most skilled; not the most powerful. that award would go to his grandfather, but power is nothing without skill. And finally, there is Josuke, of whom can heal anything. this would be an invaluable Asset to the Joestars and would most definitely make any future attacks against the family pointless. Do you both understand my reasoning now?"

Among the other two, there was the quick nodding of heads before Valentine turned around and Proceded towards the turtle of which housed the Joestar Bloodline.

* * *

Inside the shell of the turtle, the Joestars crowded around a table with Johnathan at its head in order for the Joestars discuss there next plan of Action when Suddenly...

"Ah, so Jotaro, you're here are you now? well not for long!"

A familiar voice shouted

Jotaro turned to see Alessi running at him, the shadows of Set Spreading widely

"No one touch the shadow, it reverts you in age!"

shouted Jotaro

however upon shouting such a thing he had realised that the shadow was heading towards his future daughter, Jolene.

Jotaro was quick to respond

"Star Platinum: The World"

and then time stopped, he used his stand jump to get over to Jolene In under one second, the next second was used in throwing her away from the stand in question, the third second was used to survey the rest of the room. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to respond to Jolene's plight, as behind him were Joseph and Josuke jumping to save the girl as well. at the other side of the room stood Johnny and Johnathan fighting a man wearing a pink overcoat, and what seemed to be a giant yellow Old Fashion Italian Clown, which had seemingly Shocked Giorno as he was stood there gaping.

the effects of Jotaros stand suddenly wore off and he was pulled towards the ground by the world that was pulled away from him.

When suddenly out of the stand Set came a hooded figure, of whom looked like a mixture of a snake and a Mariachi band grabbed onto Star platinum and kept hold of him causing Star Platinum: The Worlds ability to activate passively. At that moment Jotaro noticed a number of things. Joseph and Josuke had both just fallen In to Set, Giorno was running to help out a Fallen Johnny off the ground and worst of all, he was stood in Set's shadow.

Quickly he escaped the clutches of the Mariachi Stand and lept to Catch Joseph and Josuke, he then Stand leapt across the room to reach Johnny, but then time stop wore off once again as he picked up the crippled Man, then he realised something. he had touched Sets shadow, he quickly began to revert in age with his stand only staying alive with him because of Black Sabbaths hold on it.

Jolene was quick to retaliate, by unravelling Stone Free and using it as a lasso to try and pull them away from Black Sabbath and Set. however, Luck was not on her side as the pink haired man from before drew a giant American Flag from his Pocket and draped it over the five of them. he smiled and drew another smaller Flag, waving it above Both his and his two companions heads before disappearing beneath it.

* * *

Upon entry to a Dimension to A Dimension in which the turtle Doesn't Exist Polpo looked over to Valentine and Asked

"Where did you send them?"

to which he replied with

"somewhere we won't have to worry about them escaping"

* * *

Jotaro sighed in Pain,

slowly he reached out till he found a railing. from behind him, he could hear shouts of

"Oh, he seems to be waking up. call in doctor Fritz, someone call in Doctor Fritz!"

he slowly opened his eyes only for him to see a that he was in a hospital. seemingly surrounded by Doctors and Nurses of whom were fussing over him. he looked to his Left to see Joseph Lying in the Bed next to him, but he looked different.

He looked Younger.

 _good Greif. it seems that Sets spell has impacted Joseph... But Joseph wasn't the only one in Sets Shadow was he. Josuke and I were also plunged into Shadow which means that..._

to test out his theory he said aloud "Star Platinum: the World" but instead f nothing happening time seemingly stopped. he sat up from his bed and looked around, but his stand was nowhere to be seen. While in thought his Timestop wore off. The effect of the Timestop was apparent as the doctors and Nurses seemed startled at his sudden upright positioning. One of the Nurses from the back then said

"well it seems that he has a speed related Quirk"

a quick nod of the other Doctors heads and they Began to disperse until only one remained. Said Doctor held a clipboard and sat down next to his bed and Readout a List of his Information

"your name is Jotaro Kujo, you are 15 years old, you and you're Family that being your cousins, Joseph, Johnny, Giorno and Josuke here were on holiday, when you were attacked by a villain of whom disappeared into the night, with the only one to escape the Villains Amnesiac Quirk being your cousin Giorno of whom gave the hospital this information about you. He also noted down that you wouldn't have any knowledge of Quirks, so to put it simply a Quirk is a Unique ability, one of which you showed off earlier. I have been told that you're Guardians had also perished in the villain attack, and for that, I am the fact remains that with this you are now a ward of the state. and as you are a family unit of whom are all of the Age of 15, you will all have to Apply to high schools. most likely private schools as they should have dormitories on hand, it is my job to Inform you of the Private Schools that are liable to you at this point Mr Kujo. I will Call through your Cousin Giorno through so that you can make a decisive decision Mr Kujo. thank you for you're patience"

the man walked away into the next room, in order to supposedly get Giorno.

* * *

Josuke woke up about an hour after Jotaro, he was swiftly Joined in Consciousness By both Joseph and Johnny.

Jotaro was now fully dressed in his previous Attire but scaled down, And Giorno Hadn't changed.

Jotaro sat on the end of his Hospital bed and began to explain the new world, after which he began to explain the Plan he and Giorno came up with

"So, Apparently we're all wards of the state now, and we all have to pick high schools. which wouldn't be a bad thing if we familiar with this world, but to be frank with you we arent. But Giorno here has Read up on different schools and professions that could help us get back to our original universes. Now the first thing to establish is that Joseph and I will be Attempting to get into the prestigious Hero academy Known as UA. Next thing to establish is why. UA is a private Acadamy, meaning it has on Campus dorms, that solves the issue of the ward of the state. Next thing is that The profession of Pro-Hero is Known throughout the World and that if Joseph and I Graduate we stand a greater chance of coming across a person with a quirk similar to Valentines stand, of whom can get us Back home."

Giorno took Over

"Johnny and Joskue, You will be attending Riders Acadamy in the north Of Japan, Horse Racing is a Large Business in Modern Day Japan and will Garner a lot of attention if lots of consecutive wins are met. Meaning that this Acadamy is Perfect for you Johnny as You were previously known as a prodigy when it comes to horse racing. However, it does say on the Pamphlet that the other riders get very competitive so that's why we're sending Josuke with you. You know, to patch you up.

And finally, that Leaves Me, I Plan to Join the Yakuza or any other Villainous groups so that I may infiltrate them for information. As I have had the Most prior experience with Crime, it has been decided by me and Jotaro that I should go alone."

* * *

A day later Giorno Giovana disappeared from that hospital, another day later the Joestar line Announced their plans for schooling and another five months later Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar stood in front of the Gates of UA.

* * *

 **Ok, so in this First chapter I have Made an error of which I need to explain**

 **I know Set doesn't work like that and I'm sorry but I needed an excuse for them to be younger.**

 **anyway Thanks for Reading and as always**

 **Leinad Out!**


End file.
